crossroadsintimefandomcom-20200214-history
OOC Dictionary
Trust me, you need one. If there's one thing CiT is known for, it's being outrageous, over-the-top, and full of made-up words and obscure terms. If you haven't the courage to ask us what something means, or don't want to look like an ignorant peasant, feel free to peruse this dictionary and educate thyself! :P The list is alphabetically ordered, just fyi. Words: Made-up and Real #'Aiigh' - all right. Used to agree to or acknowledge something, such as a beebs. #'Awesomesauce' - something so incredibly awesome that it requires the addition of the word 'sauce.' #'Beebs' - another way to say "back," as in 'I'm back.' Not to be confused with Justin Bieber, who is commonly referred to as "the Biebs." #'Burbs' - the mangled version of 'brb.' #'Effegh - '''a sound uttered by Moira. It usually is used to convey discontent, anger, or frustration. #'Gorram''' - god damn. Used by Firefly fans such as Moira and Kris. #'Heebs' - another way to say "hurry back." Usually said after someone says 'brb.' #'M'athchomaroon' - Dothraki for "Greetings". Milly uses this to express her uber fan'ness of Game of Thrones #'Oisome - '''another way to say "awesome." Said with a faux accent of some sort. #'Shiny '- "Good", "great", "neat", "wonderful", etc. Comes from the super duper uber awesome TV show, Firefly. Haven't watched it yet? Do so. NAO >:D #'Shoof''' - the bastard form of the term 'show off.' #'Snaggle' - verb: FLYING TACKLE GLOMP HUGGLE CUDDLE #'Stump' - think fist. Only, without the actual fist. Often used in the verb form of "stumping." #'Turducken' - turkey duck chicken. For a more complete explanation... LINK. Has been applied by members as an expletitive. #'Weebs' - the quick and easy and not-so-repetitive way of saying 'welcome back.' #'Windeed' - a much cooler way of saying "indeed." Indeed made of win. #'Word' - 90s slang meaning "understood; I agree." Usually used by Sanny, because Sanny digs the 90s. #'Wugh' - A typo of Waugh. When used by Milly, it can be either a general announcement of arrival, or a statement of distress. Watch for context. If she follows up with a complaint, it means the latter. Phrases #'Ciamar a tha thu?' - usually said by Moira, this means "how are you?" in Highland Gaelic. #'Holy Gamboozles/Gadzooks' - usually said by Milly, this is euphemism for an expletive. #'Holy Zamboni!' - see above. Usually a stronger expletive #'How it do' - a question; basically means "How's it going?" or "How are you?" #'Like a Boss' - when used by Sanneh, Moira, or Kris, it refers to something that is failtastic. When used by others, it is used to highlight the fact that they have done something really awesome. #'Tapadh Leat' - the typical response to 'Warner Brothers.' It's Highland (aka, Scottish) Gaelic for Thank You. #'Warner Brothers' - this means 'welcome back.' Think about it. Warner Brothers. WB. Welcome Back. Acronyms #'brb -' be right back. You should know this one, but just in case... :P #'CiT' - Crossroads in Time. The lazy way of referring to the site by name. #'hb' - hurry back; usually the response to when someone says "brb" #'PBS' - when said by Moira, this can mean one and one thing only. ProBoards Support. 'nuff said. #'TY - '''typically means 'thank you.' You're more than welcome to give it some other meaning, if you wish. Turkey Yams was attempted a while back as a response to Warner Brothers... #'WB - '''warner brothers welcome back. Category:Resources